


Hardest Of Hearts

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gunplay, M/M, Marking, Moriarty is manipulator, Plot What Plot, and John is jealous, angsty fluff, why not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Устоявшиеся отношения. Джон безумно ревнив и оставляет на теле Джима знаки принадлежности ему одному (укусы, засосы, шрамы и т.п.) Джима это заводит, и он сам дает Джону повод ревновать. Без сильных увечий и без БДСМ. Фетиш: метки»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика взято из песни Florence And The Machine - Hardest Of Hearts.

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_

_It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_

_Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_

_And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

 

Джон замечает почти сразу. И полдороги молча смотрит на него, на его шею с выглядывающим из-под воротника тёмным засосом. Джим предвкушает, но Джон, не оправдывая его ожиданий, выдаёт свои чувства только гневно раздувающимися ноздрями. Этого мало.

— У тебя никого нет кроме меня, — неожиданно нарушает тишину Джон, перебивая тихо напевающее радио в машине.  
— Откуда такая стопроцентная уверенность? — усмехается Джим, не отрываясь от дороги.  
Он чувствует, как Джон пытается прожечь дырку в его лбу своей ненавистью. Джим ловит его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, и удовлетворённо отмечает, как Джон прищурился — прицелился. Очень хочется улыбнуться очередной маленькой победе, но это может быть слишком. Слишком жестоко по отношению к Джону или слишком опасно, когда он за рулём — Джим не может определиться. Он знает, что когда чаша терпения Джона переполнится, последствия могут буть непредсказуемыми. И предпочитает думать об этом, употребляя слово "если" вместо "когда".

В доме Мориарти темно и тихо. До того момента, пока он не слышит щелчок взведённого курка пистолета за своей спиной. Конечно, Джим почувствовал, как Джон вытащил пистолет у него из кармана, жёстко целуя его и прижимая своим телом к машине, как только они вышли из неё. Но он доверял своему ощущению, что его мавр не настолько ревнив, чтобы из-за подозрений в измене убить любовника. Джон для этого был слишком благоразумным. Он щурится от ударившего в глаза зажёгшегося электрического света и медленно разворачивается.  
Джона, с решительно-мрачным видом целящегося ему между глаз, заподозрить в благоразумии можно в последнюю очередь.  
— Никто не знает тебя так, как я. А я знаю тебя — ты никого не подпустишь так же близко.  
— На расстояние выстрела в упор? — Джим выгибает бровь, выразительно посмотрев на пистолет между ними. Надо же, думает он, они вроде уже миновали стадию, когда люди бесконечно признаются друг другу в любви, заменив её страстными уверениями в ненависти друг к другу. Происходящее сейчас подозрительно напоминает одновременно и то, и другое.  
— Ты знаешь, про что я, — Джон поддевает его галстук и резко проводит дулом пистолета между полами рубашки, отрывая все пуговицы. Как если бы он делал разрез, чтобы вскрыть Джима и добраться до содержимого грудной клетки.  
— Мог бы просто попросить, — фыркает Джим, начав раздеваться. Развязывать галстук, вытягивать полы рубашки из брюк, избавляться от ботинок и снимать пальто с пиджаком — последовательность явно неправильная, а руки немного дрожат от хлынувшего по венам адреналина. Джон всё ещё может его удивлять.  
— Правда? Тогда прошу тебя — в спальню, — издевательски-ласково говорит Джон, и Джим молча идёт в указанном направлении. Он ухмыляется, пока Джон следует за ним, ощущая на себе его взгляд.  
— Ты никому больше не позволишь сделать так, — Джон резко толкает его на кровать и придавливает своим весом, усаживаясь на бёдра Джима.  
— Может быть, мне это нравится, — Джим отрывает голову от подушки, чтобы ответить.  
— Вот и не дёргайся, — Джон наклоняется, почти прижимаясь к нему своим телом полностью и щекотно царапая голую кожу молнией расстёгнутой куртки, и сильно прикусывает кожу на загривке. Джим стонет и ёрзает под ним, он уже слишком возбуждён, чтобы выдерживать роль. Реакции тела полностью выдают реакции мозга на то, насколько его заводит Джон-собственник.  
Джон, спускающийся укусами по его спине, с нажимом прослеживающий линию позвоночника пистолетом, оставляющий горящие от его ревности следы на тонкой коже. Он чувствует дыхание Джона, уже устроившегося у него между ног, на своей пояснице, и с готовностью проподнимается, позволяя ему расстегнуть ремень и стянуть брюки вместе с бельём.  
Джим дёргается от звонкого шлепка по ягодице — это было предсказуемо, Джону всегда нравилось оставлять на его заднице отпечатки своих ладоней, но всё же ощутимо больно.  
— Никто не поймёт тебя лучше меня. Не догадается, чего ты добиваешься, — Джим слышит улыбку в голосе Джона, явно любующегося делом рук своих. - Перевернись, - шёпот нависшего над ним Джона интригует и заставляет послушаться.  
— И чего же я, по-твоему, добиваюсь? — Джим облизывает губы и с вызовом смотрит в глаза напротив.  
— По-моему... тебе нужно владеть не только чьим-то разумом или телом, тебя удовлетворит только абсолютное обладание. Тебе всегда нужно больше, — Джон наклоняется и целует его. Джим не даёт ему отстраниться, удерживая его за голову. Так правильно, когда Джон подтверждает свои слова, отдаваясь в поцелуе и показывая свою жажду обладать.  
Джон сильно прикусывает его губу, Джим чувствует вкус своей крови и ему хочется засмеяться. Плоть и кровь, Джон причащён, и пребывать им теперь друг в друге.  
— Это тяжело, Джим, — горько говорит Джон, выпрямляясь и словно отвечая на его мысли. — Я так много сделал, чтобы быть с тобой — кто ещё пойдёт на такое? И когда ты ведёшь себя так, как будто тебе это было на самом деле не нужно... — он проглатывает окончание фразы, когда Джим берёт его свободную руку в свою и тянет ладонь ко рту.  
— Нужно, Джон, — Джим несколько раз проводит языком по шершавой коже. Обычно беззастенчивая провокация сейчас почти просьба.  
Во взгляде Джона читается, что ему хочется верить Мориарти. Не самоуверенной язвительности и засосу на шее, а его последним словам и тому, как Джим облегчённо стонет, когда Джон накрывает его член своей рукой.  
Он прекрасно видит, что Джон и сам возбуждён, но его левая рука по-прежнему крепко сжимает оружие, и стоит Джиму дёрнуться в попытке дотянуться до него, как пистолет упирается ему в грудь. Движения Джона становятся более быстрыми и резкими, и Джим забывается и расслабляется. Жар прокатывается волнами по телу, концентрируясь в паху. Джим рвано дышит и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях.  
Он кончает под оглушительные звуки выстрелов.  
Джон выпускает всю обойму в потолок. Джим успевает задуматься, стал бы он это делать, если бы потолок был зеркальным — ему приходило это в голову раньше, и что теперь он точно так и сделает, раз придётся ремонтировать. Мысль о том, что Джон не допустил бы, чтобы на них посыпались осколки стекла вместо пыли от штукатурки, прерывается обжигающей болью в груди. Раскалённое дуло пистолета прижимается к коже Джима, оставляя ожог. Там, где у него должно быть сердце. Кому, как не его доктору Уотсону, это знать лучше всех.  
Мориарти шипит сквозь зубы и инстинктивно пытается отстраниться, но Джон вжимает его в кровать запачканной в сперме рукой, сжимая пальцами за горло. Всего на пару секунд, и отпускает, откидывая в сторону оружие.  
Джим переводит взгляд то на пульсирующий болью ожог рядом с левым соском, то на тяжело дышащего Джона. Спрашивать, что это сейчас было, глупо - он не смог предугадать намерения, но теперь смысл казался очевидным.  
— Тебе никто не нужен кроме меня, — это последнее доказательство принадлежности друг другу звучит как приговор, не подлежащий обжалованию.  
— Всё то же самое могу сказать о тебе, — усмехается Джим. Боль в груди постепенно утихает. Останется след, и он уже знает, что никто из них не будет его лечить. Может быть, позже он так же пометит Джона. Не столько в отместку, сколько ради идеальной симметрии, которую он всегда находил в двух однажды столкнувшихся противоположностях, оказавшихся такими похожими.  
Джон берёт его левую руку в свою и сжимает в знак согласия.


End file.
